Carly Shay
Carly Shay (Carlotta Taylor Shay) - nascida em 24 de Julho de 1994 (iGoodbye - 18 anos) é a personagem principal de iCarly. Ela é dona do Web Show iCarly. Ela é a irmã mais nova de Spencer e filha do Sr. Shay e Sra. Shay. Ela mora com seu irmão mais velho, Spencer , no apartamento 8-C no Bushwell Plaza, em Seattle, Washington. O pai de Carly, o coronel Steven Shay, está estacionado em um submarino da Marinha e sua mãe nunca foi mencionada, ela tem dois melhores amigos, Kayla, Sam e Freddie Ela é interpretada por Miranda Cosgrove. Sobre ela Carly é uma garota gentil, inocente, e uma pessoa muito caridosa que faria qualquer coisa pelo seus amigos, mas ela é insensível às vezes por acaso. Ela normalmente odeia ficar em apuros e raramente quebra as regras. Ela frequentemente está sempre tentando evitar brigas entre seus melhores amigos, Kayla, Sam e Freddie. Ela tira notas boas e normalmente fica fora de perigo, exceto quando ela assume a culpa pela má conduta de Sam. Também foi revelado em iWanna Stay With Spencer que ela precisava de um tutor, porque ela estava tendo problemas na ciência. Carly tem sido descrita como "atrevida" como por exemplo a luta em iFight Shelby Marx onde ela "desafia" Shelby Marx, e em iHave a Lovesick Teacher , quando Carly coloca Lauren Ackerman na cadeia. Foi mostrado no episódio iSpace Out e confirmada em iSam's Mom que Carly sofre de claustrofobia e se enlouquece, quando ela está trancada em um lugar muito pequeno por um longo tempo, no entanto, em iPsycho , ela parece apenas um pouco angustiada quando Nora tranca ela e seus amigos, no estúdio de gravação do pai de Nora, mas isso pode ser porque o estúdio de gravação é um espaço grande e tem espaço suficiente para se movimentar, deitar-se ou fazer caminhadas se acalmar. Ela toma banho demorado quando ela está deprimida ou precisa pensar, conforme mencionado na iGive Away a Car . Uma vez ela precisou levar uma cadeira para tomar banho só para pensar. Em iWanna Stay With Spencer , estava implícito que Carly era uma criança doente. De acordo com Spencer, ela tem que tomar vitaminas todos os dias e sofria de alergias e asma. Ela teve seu ataque de asma no passado, quando ela tinha sete anos. Ela gosta de beber café, mas Spencer dá a ela café descafeinado, embora ela não tem conhecimento disso. Um dos traços mais definidores de Carly personalidade é a sua determinação. Possivelmente sua característica mais proeminente é que Carly é diferente de sua amiga Sam. (Sam uma vez chamou Carly de "fraca e feminina"), e mesmo quando furiosa, ela nunca foi agredida fisicamente. No entanto, na ocasião, ela é empurrada pela Jocelyn em iMake Sam Girlier. Ela também bate em Nevel em iFight Shelby Marx embora Nevel disse que não estava com medo dela. Carly mostra a capacidade de cantar em iDo quando ela canta "Shakespeare" , e em iPie , quando ela canta para as pessoas no funeral e em IPromote TechFoots ndo ganhou o dinheiro da Daka e também em iParty With Victorious quando ela canta no final com a Turma de Victorious. Carly também tem facilidade de arranjar namorados. Desde iLost My Mind , é mostrado sua ambição em tornar-se vice-presidente dos Estados Unidos. Relação com os Personagens 'Kayla Lee' (Ver: Carla) 'Sam Puckett:' thumb|left|190pxCarly e Sam se conheceram quando tinham cerca de oito anos, e Sam queria roubar o sanduíche de atum de Carly. Quando Carly revidou a briga, Sam ficou impressionada e as duas se tornaram amigas. Carly é como a guardiã moral de Sam, tentando mantê-la longe de problemas e, ocasionalmente, levar culpa por suas brincadeiras. Embora Sam freqüentemente cause problemas à Carly, Carly gosta dela por ser "criativa e divertida". (Ver: Cam) 'Freddie Benson:' thumb|left|233pxFreddie é o melhor amigo de Carly e ela se preocupa com ele profundamente. Se Sam não está disponível por algum motivo, ele é uma das primeiras pessoas que ela vai para pedir ajuda.Da primeira até a terceira temporada, Freddie sempre teve uma paixão por Carly mas não era correspondido.Nas 1ª temporadas, quando Carly dizia Por favor, por mim ''Freddie sempre fazia tudo que ela pedisse. Carly ja lhe deu um beijo leve no nariz dele em iLike Jake como forma de agradecimento por a ter ajudado. Após dispençar seus acompanhantes do ''Baile Da Garota Que Escolhe, Carly e Freddie veram uma dança lenta juntos no final do episódio iSpeed Date da 3ª temporada e eles namoraram por um período muito curto depois que ele salvou sua vida no episódio iSaved Your Life mas acabou terminando o namoro por que Freddie não queria um relacionamento baseado no que ele fez por ela e tambem não queria tirar vantagem dela, ja que ela não estava apaixonada por ele, no meio desse episódio só que na versão extendida, Carly se mostra extremamente ciumenta quando uma garota vai falar com Freddie, tanto que ela até o beija. Até a 5ª temporada, o relacionamento deles nunca tinha cido mencionado novamente. Em iApril Fools o relacionamento amoroso deles foi mencionado por Freddie, Carly parece um pouco surpresa quando ele disse. Embora, agora Freddie pode começar a ter sentimentos amorosos por ela de novo no episódio da 6ª temporada iOpen a Restaurant Em iGoodbye foi mostrado que, Carly ainda tinha sentimentos amorosos por Freddie, porque é mostrado o último beijo de Carly e Freddie no estúdio do iCarly antes dela ir embora com seu pai para a Itália com seu pai. Ambos parecem surpresos com o beijo e depois disfarçam como se nada tivesse acontecido, quando Freddie diz que pode ajuda-lá com as malas ele lavanta as mãos fazendo um gesto de comemoração.(Ver: Creddie) 'Spencer Shay:' thumb|left|194px Carly e seu irmão costumam ter um bom relacionamento e se divertem saindo juntos. Carly é como a voz da razão, ou como um suporte emocional quando necessário, mas também pode contar com ele quando ela tem problemas. Ela costuma pedir algo para ele e fica irritada quando ele não dá a ela o que ela quer, como mostrado em iLook Alike. Seu relacionamento irmã/irmão é muito importante para o show. 'Gibby Gibson' thumb|left|116pxCarly e Gibby são grandes amigos. Ela tem demonstrado uma atração pouco para Gibby, e Gibby tem demonstrado uma atração para Carly. Eles são muito bons amigos, e ele é um convidado recorrente em seu webshow. Carly mencionou que Gibby era "doce, bonito e divertido". (Ver: Cibby ) Namorados/Encontros/Paixões *'Jake (2007 - Paixão):' Em "iLike Jake" (o quarto episódio), ela tinha uma queda por Jake e se correspondia. Depois que Jake viu Carly dar um beijo no nariz de Freddie (por ter ajudado a mexer no som para a voz de Jake melhorar para o Web Show), Jake acreditou que eles eram um casal. Devido a isso, Jake decidiu voltar com sua ex-namorada, deixando Carly sozinha. *'Gibby Gibson' (2008 - Encontros): ''' Em iWin a Date , Gibby e Carly foram ao encontro por engano, um encontro triplo, juntamente com Sam e Rúben, e Freddie e Shannon. Carly tentou provar que Shannon que o Gibby é o cara certo para ela. Mesmo que não deu certo, depois disso, Carly e Gibby se tornaram bons amigos. *Shane (2008 - Paixão, Encontros):' Carly saia com Shane quando Sam também estava saindo com ele em "iSaw Him First"(um dos primeiros episódios da segunda temporada), o que fez Carly e Sam ficarem ciumentas e bravas uma com a outra. Mais tarde, prometeram que nunca mais brigariam por um menino novamente, sob pena de arruinar a sua amizade. *'Nevel Papperman (2008 - realidade alternativa, Namorado):' Carly odeia Nevel, mas ele foi seu namorado na realidade alternativa de iChristmas. Nevel era apaixonado por Carly, no passado, mas o sentimento não era correspondido. *'Griffin (2009 - Ex-Namorado):' Ela namorou com ele em "iDate a Bad Boy". No início do episódio, Carly não gostava de suas atitudes de Bad Boy, mas depois se apaixonou por ele e os dois começaram a namorar, até que ela descobriu que ele coleciona Bebês PeeWee. Ela tentou fazer a relação funcionar, mas então ouviu Freddie e Sam tirarem sarro de seus bebês PeeWee e então Griffin rompeu com Carly. *'Austin (2009 - Encontros):' Carly escolheu-o como a seu par para o baile em "iSpeed Date". No final do episódio, ela o abandonou porque ele a interrompia com frases aleatórias, sempre que ela queria dizer alguma coisa. Então ela começou com vários, "Cala a Boca!" e, em seguida, seu famoso "Sai daqui!" em que ele saiu correndo do Groovie Smoothie. *'Freddie Benson (2010 - Ex-Namorado -2012- Possivel Paixão):' Freddie tem uma queda por Carly desde que ele a conheceu, mas ela sempre o rejeita e diz que só quer ser amiga dele. Em "'iLike Jake", Carly deu um beijo leve no nariz de Freddie que foi "estritamente nasal" e em "iSpeed Date", os dois dançam uma música lenta juntos. Eles namoraram por um periodo curto em '''iSaved Your Life, mas Sam diz a Freddie que Carly só estava iludida porque ele salvou sua vida e ela não estava apaixonada por ele, então, Freddie vai até Carly e termina o namoro porque ele não queria um relacionamento baseado no que fez por ela.Em iGoodbye Carly e Freddie se beijaram pela última vez no estúdio do iCarly. *'Adam (2010 - Paixão, Encontros) '''Carly tinha uma queda pelo Adam no episódio iStart a Fan War. Ele parecia estar interessado nela também, mas no final, ele foi atacado por fãs de Creddie, e Carly deixou ele lá quando Sam disse que "ele pertence a eles agora! *'Steve Carson (2011 - Ex-Namorado)' Carly namora Steven no episódio iParty With Victorious, mas quando ela descobriu que ele também estava namorando Tori Vega, quando passar um tempo em Los Angeles, consequentemente, terminou com ele e humilhou no iCarly ao vivo. *'Kyle (2011 - Ex-Namorado, Paixões, Encontros) Carly vê Kyle pela primeira vez no Groovy Smoothie no episódio iQ inteligente para ficar ao lado dele, como ele é inteligente, mas não adiantou. Ele descobre que ela não é inteligente e escondia colas sobre o que falar no jantar. *Lance (2012 - Ex-Namorado, Encontros) Carly teve um encontro com Lance no episódio iToe Fat Cakes . Ao se preparar para uma encontro, Carly tem seu dedo do pé preso na torneira da banheira. Eles acabaram tendo comida chinesa na casa de banho e beijando antes dela se libertar. *Trey (2012 - Encontros) Carly tenta conseguir um encontro com Trey, que trabalha como um empregado na loja de Pear com. Kayla, Sam e Freddie no episódio iPear Store . Quando Carly leva-o para seu apartamento, ele perde sua nerdiness. Carly não gosta disso e foge dele. Spencer expulsa ele para fora do apartamento da e quebra o telefone dele. *Keith (2012 - Encontros)''' Carly ia ter um encontro com ele em iGet Banned. Inimigos *Lewbert *Nevel *Tasha (iNevel) *Valerie *Senhor Devlin *Jonah *Amber Tate *Zeebo *Kyoko e Yuki *Wade Collins *Chuck *Senhor Howard *Os Petógrafos *Nora Dirshlitt Fotos 140px-Miranda foot.png Nathan-and-Miranda-miranda-and-nathan-12374756-600-450.jpg 180px-Miranda and Victoria-1-.jpg 1000px-Miranda-Season 3.jpg Leave-It-All-to-Shine-feat.-Miranda-Cosgrove-Victoria-Ju-300x300.jpg Icarly-miranda-cosgrove-carly-shay-jerry-trainor-spencer-shay-sparly-35.jpg Miranda+Cosgrove+iCarly++Season+3.png Miranda-cosgrove-seventeen-pretty-amazing-01.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-promos VALESCA.jpg Miranda Cosgrove iCarly Season 3.png Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-shakespeare-02-300x200.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-shakespeare-04-1-.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-shakespeare-02-1-.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-shakespeare-06-1-.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-shakespeare-10-1-.jpg Miranda Cosgrove.jpg @miranda.png Miranda e luisa.jpg BOP-Nathan Miranda.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-site-banner.png Miranda-cosgrove-kissin-u.jpg Miranda+Cosgrove+People+Magazine (1).png Miranda cosgrove 2011 kids choice awards.jpg Miranda+Cosgrove+2011+Nickelodeon+Kids+Choice+dE1ScELaRS6l.jpg Miranda+Cosgrove+Kids+Choice+Awards+2011+S7PBh0RbCCml.jpg Miranda-Cosgrove-Nickelodeon-Kids-Choice-Awards.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-kca-2011-02.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-in-her-neon-pink-dress-tall.jpg Miranda Cosgrove-10-560x840.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-2010-tcas-01.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-032710-4.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-kids-choice-awards-10.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-orange-carpet-kca-2011.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-2011-kids-choice-awards-7.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-2011-kids-choice-awards-11.jpg Miranda-Cosgrove-2011-Nickelodeon-Kids-Choice-Awards-03.jpg Miranda Cosgrove 2011 Nickelodeon Kids Choice 54PF-Jc-Xkrl.jpg Miranda Cosgrove 2011 Nickelodeon Kids Choice vhqd3kYU wPl.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-2011-kids-choice-awards-5.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-2010-kids-choice-awards-04.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-2010-kids-choice-awards-02.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-2010-kids-choice-awards-05.jpg 1688556 268761343287524 1736604959 n.png Miranda-Cosgrove-High-Maintenance-FanMade-xbrightlights-400x400 large thumb-2-.jpg Miranda Jennette BTS - iWas a Pageant Girl-1 .jpg Miranda-Cosgrove-Cute-in-instagram-pic-01-560x560.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-pranky-tonight-08.jpg Miranda Cosgrove FB pic on iCarly page.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-pranky-tonight-04.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-nathan-kress-saved-life.jpg Miranda cosgrove idate 300.jpg Miranda cosgrove 2010 kids choice awards.jpg Miranda-Cosgrove-Jennette-McCurdy-21.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-iquit-icarly-008.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-pranky-tonight-03.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-iquit-icarly-00855.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-elle-women-in-music-event.jpeg IThink They Kissed - Nathan being tackled by Miranda.jpg 413px-Piper and Miranda.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-wont-cancel.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-207.jpg Miranda Cosgrove seventeen magazine.png Miranda-Cosgrove-photo.jpg Miranda-Cosgrove-Bathtub.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-chelsea-lately.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-1320589895.jpg Miranda and Nathan with Jennette and Jerry.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-600x303.jpg Miranda-cosgrove 3278908.jpg IThink They Kissed - Nathan and Miranda.jpg Miranda+Cosgrove+People+Magazine.png Miranda cosgrove-6935.jpg Miranda+Cosgrove+022.png Miranda- Jennette.gif Miranda-cosgrove-6.jpg Miranda+Cosgrove+mq01.jpg Miranda-Cosgrove.jpg Miranda+Cosgrove.png Miranda-Cosgrove1.jpg Miranda-and-Jennette.jpg Miranda and Troll.jpg Miranda cosgrove.jpg Jennette e Miranda.jpg Miranda and Nathan.jpg Nathan e miranda.jpg Miranda jpg.jpg Miranda e jennette.jpg Miranda.gif Miranda+Cosgrove+Miranda.png Miranda.png Miranda.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-hot-room-16.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-hot-room-13.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-hot-room-09.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-hot-room-01.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-hot-room-03.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-hot-room-05.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-hot-room-18.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-hot-room-17.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-hot-room-15.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-hot-room-12.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-shakespeare-11-2-.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-shakespeare-08.jpg Miranda-jennette-icarly-idiot-04.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-ichristmas-04.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-ichristmas-03.jpg Icarly miranda.jpg 091409-Cosgrove-Miranda-Chelsea-Lately-Interview-Chelsea-Lately-2011.jpg Icarly-miranda-cosgrove-carly-shay-jerry-trainor-spencer-shay-sparly-15.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-1 (1).jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-30.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-37.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-48.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-13.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-3.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-27.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Miranda-Cosgrove-Season-3-promo-16.jpg 234px-Miranda-cosgrove-chewy-charming-07.jpg 210px-Miranda-cosgrove-brooks-dunn-03.jpg Jennette-and-Miranda-jennette-mccurdy-9508804-300-199.jpg Niranda-miranda-and-nathan-12374697-453-604.jpg 250px-Miranda Cosgrove - About You Now.JPG 200px-Miranda Cosgrove - BAM-1-.jpg 635px-Miranda-Season 3.jpg Miranda+Cosgrove+Miranda (1).png Estilo-da-carly-e-da-miranda-por-tessa-vdga.jpg ICarly (Season 3) - Miranda and Nathan.jpg Jennette-and-miranda-iparty.jpg Niranda-miranda-and-nathan-.jpg Icarly-miranda-jennette-makeup.jpg 453px-Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-hot-room-18.jpg 320px-Miranda Cosgrove iCarly Season 3 (1).png On-the-icarly-set-Miranda-Jennette-icarly-11744614-400-278.jpg PunkCarly.jpg 1000px-Miranda-Season_3.jpg Miranda_Cosgrove_FB_pic_on_iCarly_page.jpg 61174_572133098.jpg Icarly_miranda.jpg Carly_Shay_em_iPilot.jpg 64125_1766557822.jpg 50429_2080293266.jpg 1000px-Jj100719-15.jpg Screen_shot_2010-09-16_at_1.38.19_PM.png Icarly-promo-pics-11.jpg Spaghettiandmeatballsfromcarly.jpg Import_000238.jpg Import_000241.jpg Carlyshockediq.jpg Normal_010.jpg Isitgood.jpg Normal_24.jpg Normal_23.jpg Tumblr_m28dmeQDsp1qjhgnwo1_500.png I-halfoween-13.jpg 76670_1485288792.jpg Icarly-10.jpg Icarly-saved-life-stills-05.jpg Icarly-saved-life-stills-07.jpg Miranda+Cosgrove+iCarly++Season+3.png Miranda+Cosgrove+iCarly++Season+3 (1).png Carly's Shopping Spree.JPG ICarly - Spectacular2.png Icarly-saved-life-stills-04.jpg Shelby Marx vs Carly.jpg 319px-IGetBannedStills001.jpg 319px-IGetBannedStills014.jpg 408px-Tumblr_mblkmyVD9A1r0vhzho1_500.png 362px-Iget-banned-09.jpg 362px-Iget-banned-06.jpg 360px-74077 399980141.jpg Normal 01~73.jpg 08~40.jpg 28~11.jpg Normal 25 .png 22~5.jpg 12~9.jpg 23~6.jpg 17~9.jpg Normal 12~24.jpg Normal 18~18.jpg 12~8.jpg 0001_28129~4.JPG 01~39.jpg 14~10.jpg 16~9.jpg Falas *Eu sou Carly! *Você é um herói, pra mim. (ISaved your life) *Quero que o Spencer seja normal! (iChristmas) *Então táá! *Nós vamos ter a nossa lua de mel na ilha de Pee-Wee! (iDate a Bad Boy) *Ah... Ele é uma pessoa com... Cara e... Cabelo (iHeart Art) *Sam!! *Por favor! Por mim? (usada para Freddie durante a 1 temporada) Curiosidades *A Carly teve 3 experiências de quase-morte na série: com um martelo em IWanna Stay With Spencer, em uma janela em IQuit iCarly e com um caminhão de tacos em ISaved your life. *Ela e Sam se conheceram 5 anos antes do episódio IDon't Want to Fight. *Ela e Sam 'quebraram' sua amizade três vezes, em IDon't Want to Fight,ISaw Him First e em IQuit iCarly. *Ela acredita no Pé-Grande. *Ela usa muito brilho labial. *Ela gosta de Bad-Boys. *Tem asma desde seus 7 anos. *Ela usa enchimento no sutiã *Tem tralma de Bad-Boys com bichinhos de pelúcia Categoria:Carly Categoria:Cam Categoria:Caminhão de tacos Categoria:Atores de iCarly Categoria:Alunos da The Ridgeway School Categoria:Alunos em destaque da The Ridgeway School Categoria:Atriz Categoria:Artigo em destaque Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Miranda Cosgrove Categoria:Notícias Categoria:Best Categoria:Beijos Categoria:Familia Shay Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:11 Categoria:12 Categoria:13 Categoria:14 Categoria:15 Categoria:16 Categoria:17 Categoria:18 Categoria:19 Categoria:20 Categoria:21 Categoria:22 Categoria:23 Categoria:24 Categoria:25 Categoria:26 Categoria:27 Categoria:28 Categoria:29 Categoria:30 Categoria:31 Categoria:32 Categoria:33 Categoria:34 Categoria:35 Categoria:36 Categoria:37 Categoria:38 Categoria:39 Categoria:40 Categoria:41 Categoria:42 Categoria:43 Categoria:44 Categoria:45 Categoria:46 Categoria:47 Categoria:48 Categoria:49 Categoria:50 Categoria:Creddie Categoria:1111111113 Categoria:Miranda C. Categoria:Carly Shay Categoria:Ex-Namoradas de Freddie